


Argentic Oxytocin, Serotonin and Everything Nice

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt came into his life and suddenly he knew what living was. Suddenly the smiles he saw in wedding pictures made sense because he fell in love.</p>
<p>For one hour a day, he got to live what he saw all his life in photos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argentic Oxytocin, Serotonin and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Who would skip a perfect opportunity to come up with a pretentious title?

Blaine could barely hear the rain as he worked.

The constant sound of water hitting the store window only reaching him every time the door opened and closed.

He would look up and smile at the new customer, ask them all the right questions and write down any requests they might have.

He would take and develop the film on each camera, fix or find digital files for panicky photography students or elderly citizens. He would listen to mothers fuss about their son's tie and daughter's hair for a family portrait. He would wink reassuringly at any nervous teenager trying to get a good profile picture for their facebook.

He would wait and work and keep busy all day until 5.45pm when a soaking wet Kurt Hummel would burst in either with a smile or a frown.

Blaine loved his job. He enjoyed every single portrait he took or picture he developed. He liked to say that through his work he got to travel the world, attend hundreds of weddings and witness every life changing event in the book.

Even if they weren't his captures he still felt like he participated. Just by seeing the smile on people's faces when he handed over a photo album containing everything from a lifetime of memories to a single event caught on camera. 

He himself hasn't lived much by definition but that didn't matter to him when he got to piece together someone's entire existence through collages and scrapbooks. 

But then Kurt came into his life and suddenly he knew what _living_ was. Suddenly the smiles he saw in wedding pictures made sense because he fell in love.

For one hour a day, he got to live what he saw all his life in photos.

Today Kurt was smiling.

"I thought you hated rain," Blaine laughed as Kurt giddily stepped up to the counter where he was waiting for the glue of a frame to dry.

"I do, but today it helped!" Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement and Blaine couldn't help his own grin from expanding as he motioned with a wave for Kurt to continue.

"This week's assignment-" 

"Capture passion?" Blaine filled in, getting a smile from Kurt.

"You remembered," Kurt said, tilting his head to the side with soft eyes while Blaine blushed.

"Of course I did," Blaine coughed, turning his attention to the small picture frame in his hands.

"Anyway, yes, I finally got it!" He continued with a little jump, making Blaine look up again only to be greeted by the flash of a camera.

_Click_

Blaine stumbled back a little, laughing at the sudden turn of events.

"Kurt, wh-"

"It's you."

Blaine opened his eyes, head spinning as he met Kurt's serious gaze.

"I was trying to get a picture of my neighbors, you know the ones who have sex five times a day with the curtains wide open?" Blaine snorted, clearing his throat when it turned into a slightly awkward giggle, "Well I couldn't get a clear shot because of the rain."

"Which is a problem you've had all week. Because it's New York. It tends to rain a lot. Especially this time of year..." Blaine babbled, cutting himself short as he watched Kurt bring his camera up to his eye.

Blaine watched as Kurt focused the lens on him, zooming in enough for Blaine to wonder if he could see the quickening of his pulse under his skin.

"It's you." Kurt repeated in a whisper before pressing the button. 

The click brought Blaine back to the present as he swallowed nervously.

"Wh-why me?" He asked, voice just as low, barely audible under the sound of the rain he could suddenly hear loud and clear.

"You're the most passionate person I've ever met," Kurt explained, bitting his lip, hiding a smile. "The way you are with photography and cameras, god, even my teacher isn't as caring and attentive as you are! As passionate."

Kurt cleared his throat, removing the camera from around his neck and putting it down on the counter where Blaine's frame project laid forgotten.

"I don't know how to explain it, really. I can just feel it," Kurt rolled his eyes a little, seeming frustrated at how nothing was coming out right. "I was going to abandon the class until I came here. I didn't understand photography until I met you. You changed the way I see the world, Blaine. The way I see everything from the weather to the small things to the big ones."

Blaine's throat felt dry but he still managed to croak out, "Big ones?"

"Life, memories, passion. Love." Kurt answered, his voice stronger now.

"The rain made you realize that?"

"The rain has nothing to do with what I've known for a long time."

Blaine licked his lips, heart pounding behind them as he asked his next question, "Known what?"

"I'm in love with you."

_Click_

That night, Kurt didn't leave after only an hour and the next time he took Blaine's picture he was wearing nothing but a sheet around his hips. 

Needless to say, he got an A+ on that week's assignment.


End file.
